


profound

by ashley-amelie (kitana)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/ashley-amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s Natasha that catches Steve like this, brooding alone; sometimes it’s Tony. Today, it seems, it’s Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	profound

Steve doesn’t mean to be so pensive so often after battles. It just happens, a lot like the way most things do these days — spontaneously, almost unprovoked. Sometimes it’s Natasha that catches him like this, brooding alone; sometimes it’s Tony.

Today, it seems, it’s Thor.

Despite being curled on the sofa with one knee to his chest, his back to the room’s entrance, Steve easily senses the Asgardian’s presence. It’s why, even though he was deep in thought mere moments ago, he isn’t startled when the sofa cushion beside him dips with Thor’s heavy weight. 

“Hello, Captain,” the blonde says amicably, hand clasping Steve’s shoulder briefly. When Steve doesn’t immediately look up, Thor leans in, tilting his head in an attempt to see his face. He smells of juniper. “I hope I am not interrupting?”

“No,” Steve sighs, sitting up straight. Pushing away the fractured pieces of his thoughts for later, he meets Thor’s gaze head-on. “You’re not. What can I do for you, Thor?”

Thor’s smile fades between one heartbeat and the next, his expression sobering, becoming concerned the longer their eyes meet and Steve lets himself be read.

A little, at least.

“You’re worried,” Thor says after a moment, a statement more than a question. 

He isn’t wrong.

Steve looks away, ahead; memories and not-memories flash in his mind’s eye, feeding the ball of unease that’s been growing in his belly for days.

“Tony worries me,” he answers, half-honestly, resisting the urge to sigh again. Tony really isn’t the only Avenger he’s worried about. And Steve would share this if pressed; he just hopes Thor doesn’t.

A noise of understanding rumbles from deep in Thor’s chest. “Everyone is afraid sometimes, Steven.”

He expects Thor to continue, to perhaps try excusing the behaviour that brought Ultron into existence, but the blonde’s words simply hang there, sinking into him. It’s a fact he can’t argue with, not without conveniently forgetting the times fear has made him reckless. It’s an explanation, not an excuse, and there’s an admittedly wide gap between the two.

“Profound,” Steve snorts as he looks back at Thor, the corners of his lips quirking up into a small smile.

Thor nods, matching Steve’s smile with a broad one of his own. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> blink and you'll miss it thundershield, oops
> 
> *flees from the fandom*


End file.
